Fireborne Hierarchy
Current Leadership Grand Commander * Tendael Setrien Dawnlight II Captain * Anashae Dawnbringer, Marshal * Isario Brightweave, Hierophant Advisor * Syrinthia Runekeeper, Former High Magistrix Lieutenant * Xerevies Vara'nel, Runemaster * Dalhan Vara'nel, Field Marshal * Hyrall "Athar" Fairwind, Warbringer * Vykien Dorel'a, Lorekeeper Rank Index (Descending) GRAND COMMANDER (Guild Master) Captain (Senior Officer) Advisor Lieutenant (Sub-officer) Senior Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Private Cadet Auxiliary (Out -of-Character) Rank Descriptions and Promotional Requirements Cadet Cadets are the novices of the Fireborne who have only just joined. They must have met certain qualifications before joining, and must have been approved by an officer following a formal interview. * Level 40 or higher. * Completed a formal interview. Private Privates are reliable members of the Fireborne who have proven themselves to be competent and loyal. This is the first promotion of the organization. * Level 90. * Obtain appropriate role-playing gear. * Minimum membership of 2 weeks. * Complete a Trial of Strength. Corporal Corporal is the second rank achieved by members. This rank denotes commitment to service. * Minimum membership of 4 weeks * Purchase of 4 PvP pieces (Excluding trinket) * Complete a Trial of Courage or Trial of Service. Sergeant Sergeant is the third-highest rank given to soldiers. This promotion is given to those veterans who have served and represented the Fireborne on several projects. They are renowned champions and have earned the respect of their peers. * Minimum membership of 6 weeks. * Obtain a full set of PvP gear. * Complete a Trial of Wisdom. Senior Sergeant Senior Sergeants are the highest-ranking NON-OFFICERS of the Fireborne. They have no IC authority over members except when no officer is present for an event. They have no OOC authority under any circumstances, except to take attendance when no officer is present at an official event. Those who reach Senior Sergeant may offer to take on a specialist role in the guild, such as Quartermaster, Field Sergeant, or Historian, but the Grand Commander's approval and appointment must be gained in order to do so. * Minimum membership of 8 weeks. * Earn 3 commendations. * Must be currently active. * Complete a Trial of Mastery. * Undergo an officer audit by the Grand Commander, Division Captains, Advisor both IC and OOC. Lieutenant The rank of Lieutenant is reserved for members who have achieved the rank of Senior Sergeant and wish to one day become a Captain. Held to a higher standard than Senior Sergeants, Lieutenants are sub-officers who serve their division leaders as primary assistants, filling in for them at meetings or events whenever necessary. * Earn 5 commendations. * Complete a Trial by Fire. * Appointed by a division Captain. * Complete a special project. * Complete a mentorship. * Must be currently active. * Undergo an officer audit by the Grand Commander, Captains, and an Advisor, both IC and OOC. Your special project is an ongoing commitment that will span the course of at least 3-to-5 events, with smaller, non-official events in-between. It can be a physical project such as building a new type of construct, or something intangible like developing and implementing a new training exercise. Mentorship Guidelines: * Guide them through their Trial of Solidarity. * Regularly work (IC) on their development. * Encourage them to attend events. * Help them meet their fellow members.You can only mentor someone that is the same class as you, unless their specialization is similar to your own. For example, a fire mage may mentor a destruction warlock and vice-versa. You may also mentor an individual on a profession, if they need the assistance in perfecting their craft. ' Please ensure your mentorship is approved (IC and OOC) by your division leader before moving forward.' Advisor The Advisor rank is especially made for veteran officers of the guild who have stepped down from Captain. This rank is only obtainable by appointment. They may not have IC authority, but they will still have OOC authority and will expect you to comply with any rules or policies of the guild. For all intents and purposes, Advisor and Captain are both officer ranks. In order to obtain this rank, you must have served as a Captain rank in the Fireborne AND be asked to take on this role. Stepping down from officership does not guarantee this position. Unless appointed, former officers take on the rank of Senior Sergeant. Specialist Roles Specialist roles are granted to members who demonstrate the qualities required to assist with important guild aspects. These roles are available to members ranking Sergeant or higher. Specialist roles are not obtained by any method other than direct appointment from the guild master. Archivist The archivist is responsible for the maintenance and updating of our guild's website. Additionally, archivists are responsible for making sure our recruitment thread on the Moon Guard Forums is regularly on the front page. This is a very important responsibility and requires excellent organization skills and detail-orientation. Historian The historian is responsible for updating our page on the Moon Guard Wikia. All important events that impact our guild lore must be recorded onto the wikia page in a timely manner. This role will require good writing skills, organization, and creativity. Quartermaster The quartermaster is responsible for the general upkeep of the guild bank, as well as helping members find appropriate transmogrification gear to meet our dress code requirement. Quartermasters will also help members in locating items and keeping up our stock of food and elixirs. Recruiter Recruiters are responsible for recruiting new members to the guild. This is an incredibly important responsibility, as recruiters represent The Fireborne and must deliver a good impression on the community. Recruiters must have a clear understanding of our guild, demonstrate exceptional social skills, and have the ability to 'sell' our organization to potential recruits. Trainer Trainers are PvP experts who are required to mentor new members and prepare them for PvP. Trainers must demonstrate a high knowledge of their class and be informed about dynamic group PvP. Trainers will run battlegrounds or arena matches with members to help them obtain gear and learn the basics of PvP. Trainers must be patient, understanding, and enjoy helping others. ----